The present disclosure relates to devices for supporting a coiled hose, such as a garden hose, and particularly devices adapted to be mounted to a building or post.
Hose hangers are well-known devices that help organize and retain a hose, such as a garden hose, when it is not in use. The typical hose hanger device is configured so that the garden hose can be coiled about a surface that is supported or mounted on a building, such as a homeowner's house. The house hanger is usually mounted adjacent a hose bib so that the inlet end of the hose can be conveniently connected to the water source. The entire hose is coiled on the hose hanger for storage. Even during use, a certain portion of the hose may remain coiled on the hose hanger while the remaining portion is uncoiled for use.
Features are provided on some hose hangers that facilitate coiling and uncoiling the hose. Other types of hose hangers provide a storage compartment for storing a collection of spray nozzles or gardening tools, for instance. Some hose hangers are even mounted on a wheeled carriage to be conveyed throughout the grounds.
Another common gardening appliance is the water timer. The typical water timer is mounted to the outlet of the hose bib and includes a control valve that closes after a set period of time. The water timer thus avoids the problem of the forgetful or distracted gardener who leaves the hose bib turned on while watering the lawn or plants. One such water timer is disclosed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 12/346,466, filed on Dec. 30, 2008 and entitled “WATER TIMER SYSTEM HAVING REMOVABLE INPUT AND DISPLAY MODULE” (the '466 Application), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This improved water timer system is not bulky or cumbersome to handle, yet is constructed to withstand the outdoor elements for a long period of time. General aspects of the water timer disclosed in the '466 Application are shown in FIG. 1, it being understood that the details of the water timer can be obtained from the '466 Application itself.
As shown in FIG. 1, the water timer 20 includes a base assembly 22 and an input and display module 24 having a user interface panel 26. The panel 26 provides a visual display of the timing function of the timer 20 as well as user-input elements for activating and adjusting the timer.
The base assembly 22 includes a conduit structure 30 having an inlet 32 and an outlet 36. The inlet 32 may be provided with a female coupling 34, while the outlet may be provided with a male coupling 38. The inlet coupling 34 is configured to be threaded onto a standard hose bib, while the outlet coupling 38 is configured to engage a garden hose. The base assembly 22 further includes a housing structure 40 that houses a flow control valve and the mechanism for opening and closing that valve. The housing structure 40 is provided with attachment or support elements 44 that are configured to removably support the module 24 thereon. The module thus includes mating posts or prongs 48 that are configured to firmly but removably engage the attachment elements 44. The module 24 can thus be removed to service the flow control valve mechanism within the housing structure 40 or to service the electrical components 49, such as a battery, carried by the module 24.
The water timer 20 disclosed in the '466 Application thus provides a “user-friendly” apparatus that is easy to install and use. The timer is configured so that the input and display module 24 is tilted upward for easy access by the user when the timer 20 is mounted to the hose bib. The removability of the module 24 from the housing structure 40 facilitates the service, repair or replacement of the module or its electrical components.
The water timer 20 thus provides a significant improvement over prior timer systems. However, the timer 20 is, like other similar devices, intended to be mounted to the hose bib or directly to the hose itself. Although convenient, mounting the timer to the hose bib can expose the timer to damage from impact by gardening or landscaping tools, for instance. More significantly, impact on the water timer may damage the hose bib or gradually loosen the bib from its mount.
Moreover, mounting the water timer on the hose bib may limit the functionality of the hose bib or the timer. For instance, it may be necessary to completely remove the timer when it is desired to connect a different hose to the hose bib. Moreover, in some cases the hose bib is not fully accessible to the user either due to its placement on the building or house, or due to the presence of vegetation that obstructs and obscures. In some cases, the hose bib is only accessible to turn the valve handle off or on. In those cases, a timer such as the timer 20 of FIG. 1 would be difficult to operate and certainly difficult to see. There is a need for a device that can overcome these difficulties.